Big Time Skydive
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Big Time Rush do a skydive for publicity, but how will Kendall cope with stalker boyfriend? Kendall x OC, Carlos x Stephanie, Implied Camille x Jo, Implied Kogan. Rated T for swearing and possible character death. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

**Big Time Rush: Big Time Skydive, **

**_Based off the Hollyoaks storyline Sarah, Zoe, Lydia triangle. Sad Kogan. Warning possible character death. KendallxOC, previous, Kogan. Rated T for swearing_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush or Hollyoaks or Namco but i do own a copy of Tekken 6. _**

**_Kendall P.O.V -_**

'Logan and I, w-w-we j-just slept together' I think to myself, I'm rocking myself back and forth sobbing quietly while watching Logan's sleeping form. A few hours later, Logan awakens. He stares at me and remembers everything instantly.

"Kendall.. Umm, I. It was the drink, lets just forget it all happened. It was a one-off!" he says to me.

Suddenly I'm boiling with rage. "How can you expect me to forget this?" I roar.

Logan opens his mouth to say something but closes it. I look at him once more then I storm off out of the bedroom.

**A Few Months later**.

**Chapter 1**

_**Logan P.O.V –**_

James, Carlos and I are sitting inside Apartment 2J. James and Carlos are currently playing Tekken 6, while I am reading a text book titled 'The Human Anatomy'.

"Haha James that proves I'm better at this game then you!" Carlos shouts stirring me from my studies.

"Whatever. If you stopped using that Chinese girl for once then we'll see!" James says pouting.

"Her name is Ling Xiaoyu! James!" Carlos says doing a victory dance similar to that Xiaoyu girl while James continues to pout.

'Same old, same old' I think. 'What hasn't been the same is the fact we don't see that much of Kendall anymore since that Leon moved in down the hall, I'll admit I really don't like him and I know he hates me two. I was surprised that Kendall gives him the time of day since he found out Leon was gay'.

The door opens and in arrives Kendall and oh Leon. I stick my head back into my book.

"Um, guys I wanna tell you all something" Kendall says. "What's up Kendall?" Carlos replies without taking his eyes off the screen. "Well guys I'm gay" He says bluntly. The textbook falls from my hands, Carlos drops his controller followed by James shouting "Ha! Carlos I win!".

Kendall is standing there looking very nervous then Leon grabs his hand. "Hey man, that's cool!" Carlos says getting up and hugging Kendall. "About time you came out" was all that came from James who'd resumed playing the game. I look at my best friend and I give him a supportive glance then I return to my studies secretly hating Leon right now.

**2 months later**

_**Leon P.O.V –**_

'He's with him again?' I think angrily watching from afar. 'He's spending way too much time with him' I think. 'I'll admit it I'm really jealous of Logan. He's MY Kendall's first time, first kiss, first friend, first fucking everything! God I hate him!'. Then I see James walking up to them.

_**Kendall P.O.V –**_

"He's been really clingly lately, I don't know what to do-" I was saying when James arrived. " Hey guys, Kelly & Gustavo want us!".

_**A/N: So guys what you think? R&R Any flames will be used to help me bake cookies ;P.**_

**_Peace Out Peepz, Zoey xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Skydive Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Big Time Rush. But i do own Leon and Staff McKing_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"I got a brilliant idea for publicity for Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush is going to do a Skydive!" Gustavo bellowed from behind this desk with Kelly standing right behind him.

"That's an awesome idea! When are we going to do this? Wow this is so cool! I can't wait!" were replies that came from the boys.

"Now dogs. GET BACK TO PRACTISE!" Gustavo roars.

A few hours later the excitement has died down. All the guys and the girls are sitting watching the movie Quarantine. Logan hates horror movies so every time something scary he jumps into Kendall's chest. Stephanie and Carlos are both sitting at the front being the horror movie entuisists they are. All of a sudden Jo asks

"Kendall. Where's Leon tonight?". "He couldn't make it Jo, he's very busy tonight" Kendall replies.

_**Leon P.O.V-**_

"Why isn't he replying to any of my texts?" I scream in frustration.

My anger getting the better of me, I catch the lamp in front of me and fling it towards the wall. I continue to ravage my apartment, when suddenly my phone goes off. I run for it through the mess. I open the message from my phone and it reads "Sorry spending time with guys. Kendall xx" I snap and start freaking out again, I know well he's spending time with Logan. Getting up I run to my room, I see the Big Time Rush Poster on my wall. Running over to it I rip the off the part Logan is on. My eyes are overflowing with tears at this stage.

I scream at the torn off part of the poster "WHY ARE YOU STEALING HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!".

Before I know it I'm on the balcony in front of a small steel bin, Logan's poster in my left hand and my lighter in the other. Then I drop the poster of Logan into the bin and I throw my lighter in. I smile and feel happy for once tonight as I watch Logan's poster burn to pieces.

**The Next Morning**

_**Normal P.O.V-**_

"You dogs ready to go?" Gustavo roars at the boys "and I see you brought company" he says pointing to Camille, Jo and Stephanie "But guys where's James?" Gustavo asks.

"Um yeah about James well you see, this morning James just collapsed. He was saying he had a serious pain in his side. My mom and Logan here think it's his appendix, so Mom and Katie have brought him to be checked out to be sure" Kendall says putting his arm around Logan's shoulder. "and Gustavo where's your baggage?".

"Well you see I'm afraid of heights and your limo should be here soon to escort you to the boot camp" Gustavo says. "and dogs and friends, good luck" Gustavo says walking away from the guys.

"Good luck guys" Kelly says taking off to catch up with Gustavo.

_**Leon P.O.V –**_

'What's Kendall doing with him? And where are they going?' I mutter angrily. My anger spikes higher when I see Kendall putting his arm around Logan. I continue to watch until I see Kelly and Gustavo coming my way.

"Shit!" I whisper quietly as I duck in behind a plant. Then I hear Gustavo and Kelly talking "I hope those dogs do us proud". "Gustavo you know they will and I think and go and see how James is later, but be honest aren't you nervous about their instructor?" Kelly says.

"No, I'm not that worried they'll do fine! Ok I am a bit worried because Staff McKing is scary but he is the best instructor at Axis Academy, so they'll do fine" Gustavo says.

I smile happily at this information, its only now I've noticed that the guys are gone. With this information from Kelly and Gustavo in mind, a plan formulates. So I head off to the Palm Woods bar to see someone.

_**A/N: So guys what you think should i keep writing? R&R And tell me what you think of Leon? and if your trying to picture Leon think of Ryan Carnes**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Skydive: Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I wish I did**__**.. **_

_**And thanks to TimeWitch'93 and Mia for reviewing the story. And read the bottom note too please **___

_**Jo P.O.V- **_

We where all singing and laughing on our way to this boot camp, but I keep thinking 'I still can't believe we're gonna jump out of a plane. AT 120000 ft!'.

Suddenly we started getting thrown from side to side because of the bumpy road. We're all thrown around and make jokes about it, but out of the corner of my eye I see Logan fall right on top of Kendall. I don't know, but there's a different sparkle in his eyes when Logan is around, in Kendall's eyes I see a mix of love and affection when I see him looking at Logan, but I also see sadness and that's when it clicks.

'Kendall's still not over Logan' I think to myself. Yeah I've known about Kendall's sexuality for a while and to be honest it hurt when he used me. I still remember the day he came out to me.

_Flashback_

_I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating, I groan as I awake as I stare at the time. I answer the phone when I hear Kendall _

"_Hey Kendall" I groan. "Um. Jo.. C-can w-we talk?" He says. Suddenly I'm wide awake. "Kendall are you-". But Kendall cuts me off "M-meet me down by t-the pool" _

_He says before he hangs up. As I'm getting dressed I hear the roar of thunder. 'Is he serious he wants to meet at the pool?' I mutter to myself. _

_All dressed I grab my raincoat and make my way down. I don't know why but the elevator trip down to the pool__ is longer than usual. I eventually get lost in my thoughts and before I know it I'm on the ground floor. So I'm walking to the pool when I see the most funniest sight, Mr Bitter's sleeping against his desk with a teddy bear. I take out my phone 'This is gonna be good for blackmail if I need it' I think as I take the picture. I walk to the door entry door but I see no sign of Kendall, 'He must've gone back inside because of this rain' I think aloud. As I was turning to walk away I see a figure shitting on one of the sunbeds. I pull up my hood and for the figure also checking my pocket for my mace because you never know in with all the weirdo's in Hollywood. _

"_My God this rain is heavy. Kendall!" I call out. The figure becomes more clearer and I'd recognize that blonde hair and those eyebrow's from anywhere. As I move even closer I hear through the rain that he's crying. "Kendall. Are you all right?" I ask putting my arm around him._

_Kendall just leans into me and cries harder. It breaks my heart to see him like this. After a while he stops crying and amazingly the rain lightens up too. _

"_Kendall are you ok?" I ask once more. _

"_No Jo, I'm not". "Hey baby come on what's up? Because it must be bad if we're down here at 3 o Clock in the morning__" I say running my hand through his hair. _

"_I can't keep doing this. It's unfair to you!" He cries out. "What do you mean Kendall?" I ask._

_Suddenly he flies up from the sunbed we're on and makes his way toward the pool. "Kendall?". He turns to me and never have I seen so much sorrow and guilt in ones eyes before. Kendall takes a deep breath then he says "Jo. I'm gay". But before I've the chance to say anything he's breaking down again. _

"_Oh Kendall, it's ok, I'm here, come on lets go back to my place and talk there and dry off" I said soothingly while rubbing his back. So when we got back to the apartment Kendall explained everything, the Logan and Leon situation. You'd think I'd be angry that my ex-boyfriend is gay but I'm not. _

_End Flashback_

Suddenly the limo came to an abrupt stop shaking me out of my thoughts and throwing everyone forward.

_**Camille P.O.V –**_

'What the fuck' I think as we fall on top of each other. Then all we hear is a booming voice through a megaphone

"OUT, OUT, OUT!". 'This guy begins telling us what we'll be doing here, so what does potato peeling have to do with skydiving?' I think.

"There will be no playing of loud music" This 'seargent' says. Me getting bored I sit down on my bag. Then 'Seargent Ginger' roars at me

"What are you doing?". I reply "I'm having a rest". Seargent says then

"Get on your feet! What's our name?". "Camille" I say smugly.

"Your surname?". "De La Valentine" **(1)**. "You'll be known as Valentine, infact you'll be known by your surnames!" This guy says.

Then he says "Do you know what you can call me?". I cheekily say "I can think of a few names". We all start giggling.

"NO GIGGLING!, You can call me Staff McKing, Do you all understand?".

"YES!" we all say. "YES WHAT?". Kendall being the cheeky guy he is says "Yes, we understand! Yes Staff McKing" while wearing his trademark smirk.

This guy starts telling us again what we'll be doing then starts giving out to Jo whose last name I didn't know was Halliwell **(2)**. McKing is going on about discipline when suddenly which suprises everyone Logan mocks McKing by saying "Oooh Staff McKing!".

_**Carlos P.O.V - **_

So this Staff McKing has us out getting sticks for a fire for tonight when I run into Jo. We are talking about random stuff when we arrive back in camp I notice one thing,

"SAME SEX TENTS! He must be having a laugh. Not that I'm complaining about them but I don't wanna share with Logan and Kendall the Gaybo brotherhood" I whisper to Jo.

She starts giggling. "Actually Jo, if I sneak into your tent later, you think you and Camille will let Me and Stephanie have some alone time?" I ask her. She stops giggling and says "I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything".

_**Normal P.O.V –**_

"I though Leon would have wanted to come" Logan says.

"Nah, Its not really his type of thing" Kendall replies sitting down onto the log Logan is sitting on.

"Hm, might have been nice for a little holiday together".

"Its quite nice to get away actually, he can be a bit much" Kendall says fidgeting with his hands. "He can be a bit intense".

_**Back in Palm Woods –**_

Leon is sitting in the skate park, his mind is flooded with images and sounds of a shirtless Kendall and Logan kissing and groping in some field full of grass and hay. Suddenly Leon sprints off towards Palm Woods bar again.

_**A/N: 1: I needed a last name for Camille because she doesn't have one on the show**_

_**2: Same with Jo, I also needed a last name plus I watching Charmed while writing this chapter**_

_**Okay people I need your help choosing a name for Leon's ex boyfriend, any ideas? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Rush: Big Time Skydive chapter 4**

_**I've finally got a name for Leon's ex boyfriend, Thanks to **__**tofu-rox**__** for giving me the name. Leon's ex will be known as Caleb.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. But I do own Leon, McKing and I co-own Caleb with **__**tofu-rox. **_

_**Leon**__** P.O.V –**_

I storm into the bar to see Caleb clearing up on his own, I sprint over to him and practically shout

"Caleb, my boyfriend's gone of camping with his ex!". Caleb looks at me dumfounded.

"He's gone with Logan! He told me he was going with mates! But I knew he was lying! Ohh that asshole Logan!" I cry out.

"Look I'm sure he doesn't mean anything" He says trying to calm me down.

"If it didn't mean anything she would have said 'Ya by the way, that man-whore Logan, who I've slept with once is coming with me, so we'll share a tent, revisit the past and laugh about you!".

"Leon. Have you phoned him about this?" Caleb asks.

"I can't get through, his phone is off".

"Maybe there in a place where he can't get any signal, you've gotta trust him!".

Suddenly I get a brilliant idea. "Caleb do you got any camping stuff?". Caleb nods positively and then he gets what I want to do

"Your not" Caleb replies.

"Oh I am it'll be a surprise for hi- for both of them!" I say happily.

"Leon. Look listen to me! Whatever Kendall's feeling are for you are not gonna help matters if you what you did when we split up!" Caleb says.

"Caleb don't worry I wont try and **KILL** myself! Caleb it all right, they encourage you to talk about it, they say it helps heal the **HURT**! 'Cos that what you need when you get your heart **RIPPED** out by someone you **LOVE**" and I make sure to put emphasis on Kill, Hurt, Ripped and Love, I want to hurt Caleb for what he put me through.

I successfully hit a nerve with Caleb, his sorrowful face and his voice breaking when he said my name said it all. Oh I loved that feeling, to hurt someone who hurts you!

I regain my composure and say "Caleb I'm mad about him.. But if he was cheating on me with Logan I'd slit both their throats!".

Caleb just stares at me petrified in fear. Cos he knows I'd do it. I swear if they hurt me. I'll fuckin' kill them!

_**A/N: If your trying to picture Caleb look up Mario Maurer (That boy is fit!) so people read and review. Sorry this chapter is short i just wanted this to be about Leon and show more of his backstory and his personality. Ps i i've based this off a Hollyoaks storyline but i'm twisting and changing it into my own :) **_

**_Peace Out Peepz._**

**_Zoey xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Skydive Chapter 5**

**So here's chapter 5 for ye. I want you to read the bottom author note too please cos I need the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Yet ("/)**

_**Normal P.O.V –**_

The group were sitting around on logs listening to Carlos playing the guitar. Carlos being dumb and naïve person he is failed to noticed that his crush Stephanie was totally entralled in by his ability and thee fact she's now sitting beside him. Camille and Jo are staring as usual, while Logan and Kendall where speaking in hushed tones and practically sitting on top of each other. Everyone quietens when Carlos starts to play a slower song. After around 5 minutes Carlos stops playing the guitar and everyone starts applauding his talent.

"Wow. Carlos, I never knew you play the guitar like that" Stephanie dreamily says.

"Ya Carlos, that's really hot!" Camille shouts out, which earns her a dirty death glare from Stephanie.

"Carlos why didn't you tell us you play the guitar like that?" Logan asks.

"I always assumed we didn't need anyone to play guitar in the band" Carlos replies. "Well we do now".

After a while we started talking about stuff we can and cannot do.

"I wish there was swimming or gymnastics here then it'd make up for my suckish assault course performances" Logan says. "Hey I say you and Stephanie should have a swimming race" Camille says. Then Stephanie turns red. "Its one of the only things I cant do. Swimming" She replies.

_**Caleb P.O.V –**_

Leon's a freak. He really scares me. The abuse he put me through when we split. He says he'll hurt them if they hurt him. I really hate the fact he'll do it. I look down on the scar on my arm. He did this to me. I'd hate to see what he'll do to Logan or Kendall. Leon snaps me out of my thoughts when calls me.

"Caleb. Thanks for the Camping gear". "No problem" I reply. Leon takes off sprinting out of his apartment leaving me once again alone with my thoughts. So I walk out onto his balcony just to see Leon catch his taxi. "I shouldn't let him go" I mumble aloud.

_**Leon P.O.V – **_

'Kendall is gonna love me for this, This Big Time Surprise. He's not gonna suspect a thing. And neither will Logan.' I burst into a fit of giggling until the driver gives me a look.

_**4 Hours Later**_

_**Stephanie P.O.V – **_

We're all sitting around the campfire listen to Camille's ghost story, and damn is it scary! So scary that Kendall and Logan have no space between them they're clutching onto each other, so scary that Jo isn't letting go of Camille infact it's so scary I'm in Carlos's tight embrace so I'm secretly thanking Camille too.

"As she slowly walked towards the door, she saw her reflection on the mirror against the wall, it was her own reflection only old, battered and dead looking, and standing right behind her was the ghostly figure she'd seen earlier at the window" Camille continues in her scary or normal voice, to be honest I can never tell the differences between her voices. Suddenly there was a loud yowl, it made me jump into Carlos's lap and Logan bury his head into Kendall's shoulder. When we quieten down suddenly Camille shouts "And then the ghostly figure spoke! Where ever you go, what ever you do". All of us are getting closer than possible to each other now. "I will find you. I will always find you!" She shouts. Camille finishes her and is sasitfied by our reactions.

Suddenly there's footstep and everyone momentairily stops breathing as the tension builds then there is a really loud crack. The bone crunching crack noise makes us scream at the top of our lungs. We turn around to see Leon standing behind us. "Having fun?" Leon sarcastically asks as we try to catch our breath. When Leon saw how Logan and Kendall where sitting he lost it. We all watched nervously and embarrassed as Leon and Kendall argued.

"You followed me here!" Kendall said, more as a statement rather then a question.

"Yes, because you lied to me! You never said Logan was going!" Leon shoots back.

Carlos get's up and calls for McKing.

"Well this is a band thing Leon if you haven't noticed and didn't I not tell you?" Kendall replies.

"Ken you know you didn't! I turn up and your all over each other! No wonder you didn't want me to come! So how longs it been going on for? You sneaking off together, laughing at me behind my back!" Leon cries out, at this stage he is in tears.

Carlos and McKing continue to talk in the background.

"Leon no one here is laughing at you! Your being paranoid!" Kendall replies sadly.

"Right so crazy Leon is being fucking paranoid now!".

"Look Leon, Me and Logan where just friends. We're here to do a parachute jump! To be honest I cant believe we're having this converstation" Kendall says as his voice breaks.

"No. we're having this converstation because you lied to me." Leon replies.

"No I didn't!" Kendall replies.

"Well you didn't mention that Logan was going to be here.

"Look Leon this is a band thing!".

"I mean whats to stop you and Logan having a repeat performance?".

"Stop bring that up! That was in the past!". The argument between the two continue and Logan looks absolutely mortified.

Then Kendall raises his voice "Look, im sorry but I didn't even think it was worth mentioning that Logan was gonna be here. Please we are here now lets just try and have a good time".

"Ken I'm sorry, ok I cant help it, im crazy about you" Leon says.

'Ya crazy in the head' I think. Leon and Kendall hug but Kendall and Logan keep eye contact with each other. They pull away and Kendall looks back to Leon. Leon looks over at Logan then screams at Kendall

"You where looking at him!". Then they both start arguing again.

_**A Few minutes earlier **_

_**Carlos P.O.V –**_

Ok, so I've just finished my story about why I don't want to stay in the same tent as the other boys.

"So Mitchell is gay?" McKing asks. "No I meant the one who's just arrived Leon, I don't know his surname so lets just call him Gayboy im sure he'll answer to it. You see Logan has tried it and prefers girls. But I don't want to be in that tent when they are doing. Look I don't need to give you a mental image, you know what I mean" Carlos says.

"Sorry rules are rules" McKing says walking away from Carlos. "What, wait McKing!" Carlos shouts trying to catch up with McKing.

_**A/ N: Here's chapter 5 up. Now I've here's the thing you have to do beside read and review. You can choose to bring back James or leave him out for another bit. And you can give me a few girls names for an new character I want to introduce. I don't know why but i felt the need to give Stephanie some more limelight. So should i give Carlos and Stephanie some more screen time?**_

_**Zoey xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Skydive Chapter 6**

_**Sorry its been a while since my last update, ive restarted school and now I'm studying everynight :/ **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**_

_**Leon P.O.V – **_

'Last night did not go well, stupid Logan had to go and ruin everything! That bastard, I hate him for it!' I think to myself. I throw a glance at my watch and see its only 6:01am **(1).**

I look over to see that everyone is still asleep, except now, Kendall is facing Logan. I sit up and walk over to the zip on the tent to look out. But while I'm walking over I see that Logan's pillow is right at my feet. An idea pop's into my head. So I kneel down right over Logan's face pillow in hand.

'He won't even notice its happening' I tell myself. As I'm bringing the pillow closer to his face, Carlos begins to awaken.

"Shit!" I whisper dropping the pillow.

I turn around to move only to trip over his stupid pillow which wakes everyone in the tent up.

"Hehe sorry guys. I tripped over Logan's pillow" I say all embarrassed while thinking

'Even when he's asleep he makes me look like an idiot infront of Kendall'. Then we hear a very loud tapping noise.

_**Kendall P.O.V –**_

I awake to a loud crash which turned out to be Leon tripping over Logan's pillow. Suddenly we hear a very loud tapping noise. Logan and I share a glance and start giggling. Looking at Logan now, he look's tired and he's got bed hair. I've gotta admit Logan looks cute like that. I smile to myself when I think of that.

The tapping gets louder and we all stumble out of the tent like zombies to see McKing banging pans. We all salute him for a joke. Then the girls arrive out. They look even more dead than we do. Haha! Which explains the lack of any bra on Jo!

Jo, Camille & Stephanie fail to notice this until "Hey Jo! Nice top! Or should I say lack of!" Carlos shouts which really hurts everyone's ears.

'God knows how he can be so hyper in the mornings, but hey he just saw Jo's tits!'. Jo and the girls look down.

When Jo finally realises she starts screaming "CARLOS YOU PERVERT!" while running back into the tent. 5 minutes later Jo re-emerges with her jacket zipped up and a tomato red face.

_**Carlos P.O.V –**_

_**2 hour later**_

I'm sitting in the forest enjoying my surroundings. I never thought I'd enjoy it this, it's so peaceful. I hear a snap of a twig so I turn around to see Stephanie coming towards me. Something about the she's walking over to me, even in camo gear she looks beautiful. We start talking about general going's on in our group, mainly the Leon/Kendall/Logan thing. I pass a smart comment about Kendall preferring Tent Poles to Tent Flaps **(2).**

Then Stephanie starts asking me about the band and stuff. So I tell her what I do best, dancing. So Stephanie gets into a waltz position, its the one dance I don't know.

"Umm, Steph I don't know this dance" I nervous say.

"Fine, I'll teach you" she replies.

"Ok so put your hand here" she says putting my right hand on her waist.

She places her left hand on my shoulder and we lace our other hands together.

"Now follow my lead" She says and we begin to dance.

_**Normal P.O.V – **_

Carlos was following Stephanie's lead so well, that Stephanie was beginning to think that Carlos could be faking not knowing this dance. So she decides to ask

"Carlos you already know this dance don't you?". Carlos looks at her with a smirk on his face that would make Kendall proud.

"Yeah I know this".

"Then why did you say you didn't know it?" Stephanie asks.

"Because I wanted a reason to dance with you" Carlos says.

They both lean in to kiss but they fail to notice McKing and Leon coming towards them. McKing being the evil nasty person he is drops a net on the would be lovers.

_**Stephanie P.O.V – **_

'Oh my God! We're gonna kiss! Kiss! Huh? What's that?' I think to myself.

I pull back only to see to a net land on top of us. Carlos and I start struggling to get this net off of us.

"And that's what happens when wander you away from camp!" McKing's loud voice booms through out the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Carlos shouts when we get this net off us.

McKing starts giving out to us for wandering away, while that Leon is stood beside him with a smirk on his face, what a jerk!

_**Leon P.O.V – **_

I'm watching on trying so hard not to laugh as McKing disciplines them, Carlos is fuming while Steph looks really pissed off, I think one more straw and they might even leave. I hope they all do. I want to be alone with Kendall. No Logan around to distract him from me! Hmm I got a plan. I smirk evily at this plan. Me being McKing's faveourite I can excuse myself to put my plan in action.

_**McKing P.O.V- **_

"You lot make your way to the centre! I'll meet the rest of you there soon!" I roar at the Latino and the girl.

They mumble insults under their breath which I find very offensive.

"You two be careful using that type of language around me or you'll regret it!" I shout. Those two need discipline, but what type?

_**Leon P.O.V- **_

I've got the stuff I need to put my plan into action. Holding Carlos's bag open I throw a few of his clothes & I unknowingly threw Jo's tablets into the bag aswell **(3).** I go into the boys tent to retrieve an item of Logan's but I see the deodorant Kendall always wears. I pick it up, my hands get all shaky as I start spraying that intoxicating smell on me, oh I love his scent. Seeing his undershirt he wore last night I bring it close to my face and take a deep breath in, inhaling Kendall's natural scent. Suddenly remembering my plan I take off out of the tent, I grabbed the bag and made my way back towards the lake.

Once there I make sure no one is around for me to start my plan. Slinging the bag onto my back I climb up the tree that's leaning over the lake. I manage to get the bag onto the branch that's hanging loosely over the lake, any more pressure would break it.

I begin to make my way down when something occurs to me, Carlos being the daredevil and monkey he is would surely get this bag down with out breaking a sweat, I need to make this really difficult for him. I move down one branch a proceed to snap the branch he'd need to stand on. I snap it enough that it'll stay attached to the tree until a great amount of pressure is put onto it. This plan I have its genious, I hope it works.

Only after I made my way to the training centre did I realise I put nothing of Logan's into the bag.

_**Camille P.O.V- **_

McKing had finally let us off, thank god, so Jo, Carlos, Steph and I decided to go for a walk. I looked over at Jo and she looked worried.

"Jo, you alright?" I ask her.

She looks at me "No, I can't find my diabetic pills, I had them in the boys tent this morning but now their gone! If I don't find them soon I'll have to leave". She starts frowning.

Carlos embraces her in a big hug "Don't worry Jo, we'll find them".

Stephanie stops moving and looks up. "Umm Carlos isn't that your bag?" she says pointing up into the trees.

"Ya it is, don't worry I'll get it down" Carlos shouts making his way to the tree. Carlos begins climbing the tree quicker than a monkey would.

"We should call him monkey boy" I whisper to the girls.

Upon hearing that comment they start giggling. Carlos climb higher and has just managed to get onto the branch below his bag. All we hear then is a two loud snaps followed by a thud and a splash. We see Carlos on the ground gripping his back and his bag floating out further into the lake. We girls begin shrieking loudly seeing this and run over to Carlos.

_**Leon P.O.V – **_

Me, Kendall & Logan have been collecting firewood for tonight's camp fire, I let my mind wander off to the plan I started earlier. Before we know it we've arrived back at the campsite.

_**Logan P.O.V – **_

We had just arrived back at camp to see Camille screaming in McKing's face and Carlos being supported by Steph and Jo. I wonder what he did to piss her off & more importantly what happened to Carlos? I heard her scream stuff like Fuck, Jo's tablets and hurting Carlos!

_**Camille P.O.V – **_

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKING COURSE!" I scream into McKings ugly fat face.

McFatty Face pulls of his glasses and get right into my face and says "Say fuck one more time".

I back away and walk back towards they guys when I see McKing's megaphone. An evil idea comes to mind.

_**Jo P.O.V – **_

'That was funny' I think to myself watching that argument between Camille and McKing, I look over at Camille and see that evil smirk on her face when she gets an idea.

"This is gonna be good" I mutter to Carlos and Stephanie.

Camille picks up McKings megaphone turns it on and roars into it "FUCK YOU!"

_**Normal P.O.V – **_

McKing turns rapidally and charges at Camille. Camille sidesteps and pulls McKing into a painful wrist lock, this surprised everyone as their jaws had dropped. Camille then proceeds to flip McKing over onto his back and storms off.

Jo, Carlos and Stephanie make their way over to Kendall, Logan and Leon. They explain the situation about Carlos injuring his back and Jo losing her diabetic tablets and that there leaving this camp and as Camille said "Hell Camp". This leaves Kendall & Logan to represent Big Time Rush parachute jump now.

_**A/N: 1 This was the time I finished this chapter**_

_**2. If you got a dirty sense of humour you'll get it ;)**_

_**3. I needed a reason for Jo and Camille to leave so I choose this. **_

_**So R&R, I want to know what you think. And I still want to know should I bring James back in and if you any girl names let me know.**_

_**Zoey xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Skydive chapter 7**

**Thanks to texting tantrums & unthinkable13 for the reviews. **

_**Leon P.O.V – **_

Today's event had gone really well. Stephanie, Camille, Jo and Carlos are all gone. Bonus the fact that Carlos got hurt and Jo lost her tablets. Bad news is Logan is still here. Why couldn't have he just gone home with them? That man stealer is only here to get Kendall. I've gotta warn Logan off Kendall, but how? I may have just got an idea, time for some emotional blackmail. I look out the tent to see Logan and Kendall sitting beside each other drinking some alcohol. Pulling out my phone I walk out the tent screaming "Look you're freaking me out now Caleb! Seven missed calls and textin- no I wont come back! You threaten me that!".

Kendall has his arm around my shoulder asking "What's up?".

I reply "Emotional blackmail". Kendall tells me to sit down and heads off to get me a jacket.

I sit down opposite Logan. Logan asks me as if he's actually concerned "What did Caleb say?".

"He remind me a bit of Kendall after what happened with you, says he'll do something stupid".

"What do you mean after me?".

"Ignore it I shouldn't have said anything".

"Said what?".

"Kendall made me promise not to say anything, but Logan you have to know he tried to kill himself". Logan's face drop's he's visibly shocked, it's a good sign that he's buying it.

"Over you, but promise me-".

"He wouldn't do that!".

"Ask him then! Go on! Bring it all back up! The one thing he doesn't want you to know! Look Logie, I'm just worried about you being around him".

"What?".

"Look Logie he's delicate".

"Well he's not acting like it!".

"Logan it's a front, I don't want to spoil anything but I think it might be better for you to keep a bit of distance, I only came to keep an eye on him".

"Oh my God" Logan has bought this story, now I'll have more time with Kendall.

**Logan P.O.V –**

It had taken me a while to process this information. Oh my God. I can't believe it. Kendall tried to kill himself over me? Why would he do that? Leon's right maybe I should keep a bit of distance from Kendall..

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry this chapter is short, been ill lately and haven't been really able to write full chapters. Give me some time and i'll be back to normal.**_

_**Zoey xxx**_


End file.
